Jealous
by Liu7
Summary: Suga kebakaran jenggot saat seorang murid baru datang kesekolahnya dan mencuri semua perhatian sahabatnya. Belum lg komentar Yongjae yg membuatnya tambah naik darah. Kai EXO and Suga BTS *Author Newbie


Author : Liu

Title : Jealous

Cast : Suga BTS & Kai EXO

Length : Ficlet

Gender : Romance, Romance & Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Yaoi

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Suga mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lagi-lagi sahabatnya sibuk sendiri dengan murid baru itu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu perhatian Kai hanya tertuju pada Byun Baekhyun si murid baru. Tidak ada lagi waktu makan siang bersama Suga, atau mari bermain bersama Suga, atau bahkan hal paling sepele ayo acak-acak rambut Suga. Suga melipat tangannya didepan dadanya memandangi Kai dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil bercanda dipinggir jendela. Suga bersumpah kalau dia saat ini ingin sekali menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjambak rambut namja itu.

"Apa lebihnya namja menyebalkan itu."

Suga berdecih dengan keras melihat Kai yang sedang mengacak-acak pelan rambut Baekhyun, namun kemudian memperbaikinya kembali. Suga mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram kesal kearah Kai, namun namja manis itu kembali duduk dan membuang pandangannya dari Kai. Namun tak lama, Suga kembali menoleh pada Kai dan Baekhyun lalu kembali menggeram kesal. Memandang, menggeram kesal dan membuang muka. Tiga hal itu terjadi berurutan selama beberapa menit Suga duduk dibangku koridor. Siklus kegiatan Suga terhenti saat Yongjae, teman sekelasnya duduk disampingnya.

"Suga, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suga menatap Yongjae sedih kemudian menatap tajam kearah Kai. Menyadari ada aura tidak menyenangkan disekitarnya, Kai berbalik dan mendapati Suga sedang menatapnya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali mendengar cerita Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Dasar manusia tidak tau diri…" Suga kembali menggeram kesal dan akhirnya menatap Yongjae.

"Ohh, kau sedang cemburu?"

Otak cerdas Yongjae akhirnya bisa menyimpukan kenapa Suga jadi seperti kucing betina yang agresif sejak tadi. Ternyata dia cemburu pada si murid baru yang tiba-tiba jadi poros sekolah ini. Biasa euphoria murid baru disekolah yang tidak terlalu besar, apa lagi isinya laki-laki semua.

"Dia memang cantik." Suga dengan cepat menoleh tajam kearah Yongjae. Upss, Yongjae baru saja menantang Kucing betina ini bertarung. "Upss, sorry."

Yongjae menunjukan wajah bersalah dan membuat Suga kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Kalau saja itu bisa membunuh, mungkin Baekhyun sudah jadi mayat tiga kali sejak tadi.

"Apa lebihnya dia sampai semua orang suka padanya?" Yongjae mulai memutar otaknya mendengar pertanyaan Suga.

"Dia punya kulit putih yang sangat bagus. Kulitnya seperti yeoja," Suga memandangi tangannya yang terbalut seragam musim gugurnya. Dengan cepat Suga menyingkap lengan bajunya dan memandang kulitnya.

"Kulitku juga bagus. Aku juga putih," Yongjae mengangguk, dia sebenarnya akan protes tapi sepertinya mood Suga hari ini bukan untuk diprotes. Bukankah ada pepatah kalau diam itu adalah emas.

"Dia punya mata yang indah. Dengan mascara yang dipakainya, dia terlihat sempurna." Suga mengambil kaca yang terlihat menyembul dari kantong jas Yongjae dan mengamati matanya.

"Mataku tidak terlalu buruk. Apa aku juga harus pakai mascara?" Yongjae menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya. Sekali lagi, dia takut Suga melemparnya dari lantai dua. "Kufikir lebih bagus mata milik Key." Dan Yongjae kembali mengangguk. "Yaa, katakan sesuatu. Jangan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng…"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sihh," Suga menatap tajam Yongjae namun kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali mengamati wajahnya.

"Aku juga cantik, wajahku tidak jauh beda dengannya. Aku juga berani bertaruh kalau kakiku lebih indah dibandingkan miliknya." Suga menoleh kearah Yongjae meminta namja manis itu menanggapi.

"Mungkin Kai sedikit bosan terus bersamamu. Dia ingin punya suasana baru untuk sementara. Nanti juga dia kembali lagi padamu." Suga menoleh pada Yongjae dengan adegan slowmotion dan menatap tajam namja manis itu. Yongjae tau dia seharusnya tetap mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan paksa dia melihatku lagi.."

Suga dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kai. Namja manis itu segera saja menarik kerah jas sekaligus kemeja Kai dan menarik namja itu menjauh. Suga tidak perduli teriakan protes Kai dan wajah bingung Baekhyun juga wajah Syok Yongjae. Dia akan membuka lebar mata Kai, kalau dia sama menariknya dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

FIN


End file.
